Suna Dating Game Starring Gaara!
by XxEijibabyxX
Summary: Gaara needs a girlfriend and that is what we going to get him in this fanfiction. Hosts include: Temari, Kankuro, and yours truly.
1. Introduction

Suna Dating Game starring...

GAARA!!

_The beginning..._

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked his siblings as he slowly started backing away.

"Gaara you need a girlfriend and you know it!" Temari said.

"Yeah maybe she will change your terrible attitude and stop you from stealing everybody's cookies!" Kankuro said.

"Wait!" Pleaded Gaara "You can't do this to me! I am your little brother. I don't even know what the hell love is!" Temari grabbed Gaara's arms and Kankuro grabbed his legs. They sat him in a chair and strapped him to it. "You are all going to die from ultra mega sand coffin after this!" He yelled. As bad as that sounded to his siblings, they still went on with the mission. Earlier a girl about Gaara's age came to their door. She told his siblings that she knew him and really liked him. This whole mission was her idea to begin with. She said that he needed a girlfriend and that she had a plan to get him one. There was a new show in Suna called "The Suna Dating Game Show" and she suggested that they put him on it. First the other two thought about it. Who was out there willing to date Gaara? The girl already had three people in mind from Konoha. After they agreed to be on the show, all the girl and Gaara's siblings needed to do now, was get Gaara there too. So the plan was going great so far. The girl was waiting outside of the building when the three sand ninja got there. As soon as they got inside, the show began.

Hello and welcome to the Suna Dating Game. I am one out of the three hosts that run the show. Infact, that girl in the story is yours truly! I am the author. You will meet the other two hosts of the show later on. Tonight our contestant is Gaara of the Desert! The purpose of this show is to get whoever comes on here a date and possibly get them into some sort of relationship. Now I will turn this over to our second host, Temari.

Temari:Hi I am Gaara's older sister Temari. HI SHIKAMARU!! Our last host is my younger brother Kankuro who shall not speak until spoken to. He is the one who plays with dolls.

Kankuro: THEY ARE NOT DOLLS!

I said shut up! So anyway we are here with my youngest brother, Gaara, who is hopefully finally going to get a girlfriend. Let's turn the camera to Gaara. (Turns camera to Gaara who is strapped to a chair on the left side of the stage)

Gaara: I hate you all...

Temari:Now we will go to the girls who Gaara will not know about until the end of the show. They are on the other side of the stage. (Turns camera to other side) First we have Hinata Hyuga. Wait...why is she here? I thought she liked Naruto...oh well the second girl is-

"HINATA HOW COULD YOU!?" Someone screamed bursting through the back doors. It happened to be the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki. The whole audience stared. I mean, how the hell did he get there so fast and how did he know that they were even doing the show? Hinata blushed and looked away.

"N-naruto I-I can explain!" Hinata said.

"Forget it. I'd rather marry my ramen then be with you!" Naruto said. He burst back out of the building slamming the door behind him. Too bad, Naruto was probably going to eat his bride before the wedding...possibly during the proposal.

Temari:Now back to the girls. Our second girl is Sakura Haruno. Wait, she likes Sasuke doesn't she? God what is every body doing cheating on someone? The camera turned to Sakura who looked a little pissed off.

"I am here because that no good loser Sasuke is a giant asshole." She said confidently. Someone in the audience responded.

"You know if you weren't such a whore I'd go out with you." a boy said. Yup, you got it. It was the famous Sasuke Uchiha. He has sitting with his hands folded infront of his face. He looked pissed too. Sakura simply gave him the finger and turned away.

Temari:Ok...and now our third girl, Ino Yamanaka!

She winked at the audience and smiled. Sakura turned around and let inner Sakura take over.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BARBIE?!" she screamed. Sakura was inches from Ino's face.

"I am here to beat your ass." Ino replied. "I beat you in everything. Isn't that right football field forehead?" She sounded like a smartass which was really getting to Sakura.

"Just wait. I'll be the one to beat you this time." Sakura said. She sat back down.

Temari: Ok then...I guess we got some rivals. So let's begin. Sam, Kankuro, and I will be asking the girls questions. At the end of the show, based on their replies, Gaara will have to pick one to go on a date with.

Gaara: You know what. I don't even want to do this. Who needs love. All they are gonna do is call me a freak and walk away. They are nerds from the leaf village. Now let me go before I crush this building with everyone inside of it! WORLD DOMINATION DAMMIT!

Temari: Yeah sure Gaara. Kankuro you can take over now.

Kankuro: Ok. First I will ask Hinata the set of questions we have here.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

A/N: This will get much better in chapter two so keep reading! Poor Naruto, I know he will eat his bride before they get married. NOT IF I EAT IT FIRST!! (evil smile)


	2. Hinata and Sakura

_**Chapter 2: Hinata**__** and Sakura**_

Sam: And we are back with chapter two. It is time for Kankuro to ask Hinata the set of questions that we have come up with. Kankuro.

Kankuro: Ok first question: How would you make your first impression?

"Um..." Hinata thought about it for a long time. "I would probably say nice things and maybe make him something." She finally replied.

Kankuro:Second Question, what would your plans be if you decided to go out on a date with him?

This time Hinata began to blush a little. She wanted to go out with Naruto for the longest time, but never got the courage to ask. Now she was being forced to answer that kind of question infront of half of the sand village. "I would probably go out to eat or something. I'm not really good with planning dates." She replied really fast. Why did she say the last sentence? Hinata didn't mean to say that. _Great, if Naruto was watching then that might have ruined my chances of ever being with him!_ Hinata thought.

Kankuro: Question three: How would you deal with his horrible attitude, I mean, he is a murderer.

Temari:Kankuro you retard! You weren't supposed to ask that one!

Hinata answered anyway. "Murderer? I don't think I could deal with that. What if he kills me? Then there would have been no point in coming here!" She wanted to leave and go find Naruto but she couldn't just leave in the middle of the show...or could she?

Kankuro: Next question: How would your reaction be if he proposed to you?

Hinata's face turned red as a strawberry and she started fidgeting. She began staring in all different directions, then she stared at the door. "I-I...u-umm...I-I d-don't really k-know." She replied. _Damn it Hinata!! _she thought.

Kankuro:Final question. How would you feel if my brother actually picked you?

That's it. Hinata couldn't answer that one. She stood up and ran towards the back doors. When she got outside, Naruto was sitting there on one of the steps.

"Oh it's over that quickly huh? What he didn't pick you?" Naruto asked. He sounded a little mad.

"Naruto I love you!" Hinata said without thinking...or stuttering. Naruto stared at her, shocked.

"You mean that?" He asked standing up, that surprised look on his face.

"Y-yea." She said.

"YAY! Now I won't have to marry my ramen!! I'd probably eat it all anyway but who wouldn't? It's so good! Let's go back to Konoha and eat some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata smiled.

"Naruto, I swear, by the time you are thirty, you will be the fattest person alive from eating all that ramen every day."Hinata said. Naruto gave her an evil stare then laughed.

_**Inside...**_

Temari: Alright then...I guess we can start asking our second girl these questions. Sakura stop giving Ino evil glares! I will be the one asking the questions. First question. How would you make your first impression?

"Well," began Sakura, "I would probably bring flowers, and be really nice, making sure not to screw up, like Ino would."

"HEY! You know that I had a better chance with Sasuke that you would have EVER had!" Ino shouted. She stood up from her chair. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't like anyone." He said. "Maybe some day but for now, I am single."

"Sasuke," asked Ino, "Is it because you are gay?" The question was out of the blue. She didn't mean to ask that but it was getting to her for a while. Sasuke never had a girlfriend. The whole audience gasped.

"**WHAT?!**" Sasuke asked. He stood up and balled his hands into fists.

Sam: SASUKE SIT DAMMIT!

Sasuke slowly sat down giving both of the girls the "after the show, outside in the parking lot" look.

Temari:Second question Sakura. What are your date plans?

"I'd probably go out to eat or dancing or somewhere romantic." Sakura replied.

Temari:How would you deal with his messed up personality?

Gaara: Wait wait wait. You make it sound like I am a horrible person. What the hell Temari? I thought this was a show where you get people to like me not hate me even more!

Temari:Gaara I have duct tape and am not afraid to use it.

"I might be able to get used to it after a while, depending on how he acts. I don't really know Gaara so I don't know exactly what his personality is like. Maybe you guys are putting him down a little too much." Sakura said.

Gaara:Yeah Temari and Kankuro.

Temari:Gaara remember what I said.

Gaara:You know what Temari. Screw you and your duct tape let me go I need cookies!!

Temari:Sakura, How would your reaction be to his proposal?

"I don't know enough about him to respond to that question." Sakura said.

Temari: Finally, How would you feel if he picked you out of the others?

"Umm...I don't know. At least I know that someone likes me other than that chicken butt hair cut up there in the fourth row." Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

Temari:Ok then. We have finished with our second girl. Sam you may now take over. Ino Yamanaka be prepared.

"I'm always ready." Said Ino.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Ino Yamanaka. I am going to ask her the questions in the next chapter. Possible girl fight...after that, the shocking conclusion!!


	3. Ino and the shocking conclusion

_**Chapter 3: Ino and the shocking conclusion**_

Sam: The final chapter is here and I am going to be the one to ask Ino the questions. Who will Gaara pick in the end?

"Sakura I am so going to win." Ino said teasing Sakura.

"No, I will." Sakura said.

"You couldn't even get a rock to like you Sakura. Face it, you SUCK!" Ino replied, sticking her tongue out. Sakura did the same thing. Then they both faced opposite directions.

Sam: Finally, our last girl who is Ino Yamanaka! First, what would you do for your first impression?

"I'd give him a big hug, and give him flowers. Roses that is. They symbolize love." Ino said.

Sam:What are your plans for a date?

"I'd do something romantic." Ino said.

Sam: That's it? Wow Ino. Anyway, how would you deal with his personality?

"A murderer? I don't know, I like them a little bad. I might be able to tolerate it."

Sam: Your reaction to his proposal?

"I'd be like surprised and stuff. That is if he was cheating...or something...but I doubt that. I know how to keep a man." Ino replied.

"Sure...that's why Sasuke doesn't like you." Sakura said.

"WELL HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU FOOTBALL FIELD FOREHEAD!!" Ino screamed. There was an awkward silence after that.

Sam:Finally, how would you feel if he picked you?

"I'd feel better off with him than Sasuke." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"If you weren't such a bitch all the time, maybe I would like you!" Sasuke said.

"Stop being a jerk all the time then!" Ino yelled. She wasn't too happy with Sasuke now.

Sam:Alright. The time has come. Gaara, who do you want to be your date?

Gaara:. . .

Sam: I need an answer Gaara.

Gaara:I don't know I don't like any of them.

"WHAT?!" Both girls shouted. Sasuke laughed.

Sam:Gaara you HAVE to pick one.

Gaara: I'm not going out with a barbie doll and I'd be embarrassed as hell if I had to go out in public with a girl that has such a freaking huge forehead.

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR I DO NOT HAVE SUCH A BIG FOREHEAD. IF I GOT BANGS..." Sakura started yelling.

"B-b-barbie??" Ino asked staring in surprise.

Sam: Wow Gaara. This was a waste of time.

Gaara: Told you. I don't like anyone. Now can I have some cookies?

Sam:Not until you pick someone.

Gaara: NO!

Sam: Gaara...

Gaara: I can't here you...la la la di da!

"Gaara you better cooperate or no more Montel." Said someone from the audience. It was Gaara's sensei, Baki.

Gaara:I hate you! Fine I'll go out with a cookie. Anything or anyone but those two!

Sam: Geez. Fine go out with the damn cookie.

_**5 minutes later...**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE LEAVING ME!?" Gaara asked surprised. His cookie sat there, next to him. Gaara picked it up and stared at it.

"**ULTRA MEGA MOUTH COFFIN!!"**

To be continued...??

* * *

A/N: I know, not the best story. I guess we can't force Gaara to get a girlfriend...although I am willing to be. Damn cookies...YOU ARE GOING DOWN! Bye peoples.


End file.
